


Somewhere In Neverland

by stars28



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: M/M, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 00:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars28/pseuds/stars28
Summary: Jack and Alex run away.(Sequel to 'Dark Blue')





	Somewhere In Neverland

"Alex?" Jack whispered, his voice loud in the empty silence of the Gaskath's garden. It was the dead of night; everyone else was in bed.  
  
Alex's head appeared in the window above him. Jack smiled. Alex was sporting a bed-head, he was adorable.  
  
"Jack! You came!" Alex exclaimed.  
  
"Hush! We'll be heard. C'mon, it's time for us to go."  
  
Jack watched as Alex smiled, his teeth glinting in the moonlight, and disappeared back into the darkness of his room. A few moments later, a bag was thrown at Jack, who caught it and stared unashamedly at Alex's ass as he climbed down.  
  
When Alex reached ground-level, he knocked the bag out of Jack's hands and kissed him on the lips, his tongue slipping into Jack's mouth, not that he minded. Jack was breathless when Alex pulled away, smiling shyly, and Jack couldn't help but to smile back.  
  
He took Alex's hand, picking up his bag with the other, and led him to where Alex's car was parked. They had snuck it out earlier on in the day, Alex claiming that he needed to go on an errand, but Alex's family didn't notice that his car hadn't been returned. Or at least, Jack hoped they hadn't.  
  
Once they were on the road, Alex driving with his hand resting comfortably on Jack's thigh, Jack felt safer, despite the fact that he was leaving his family behind. But, as he looked at Alex, Jack thought that he was worth it. He loved Alex with all his heart and soul, he knew that without a shadow of doubt. He took Alex's hand and squeezed it tight. Alex turned and smile blindingly at him, before concentrating back on the road in front of them.  
  
They had the whole world open to them, and with Jack's unwavering devotion to Alex, he felt like he could go to hell and back, as long as Alex was waiting for him.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
Jack smiled, looking at his love, "Yeah Alex?"  
  
"I love you." Alex said.  
  
Without even missing a beat, Jack replied, "I love you Alex."


End file.
